Let Me Love You
by iloveRedX
Summary: robin has been cheatin, raven has been drinkin, and x singing? oh lord. One-hot! R


Disclaimer: no…

"Bartender shift me another one," I command sitting down my fifth whiskey bottle. The bartender, Jeff, chuckled.

"Right away Raven," he says reaching for a bottle of Scotch. I slammed a twenty on the table and raised the bottle to my lips.

"Keep them coming babe," I say turning to lean against the bar stretching my long legs out in front of me. My skirt rose up to my high thigh but I didn't bother to lower it. I, Raven Roth of the notorious Teen Titans, was drinking. Although not much, my demon senses will digest the alcohol much faster then that of a regular human. I watched the bodies dancing so packed you couldn't fit one more person onto the dance floor. They were dancing their troubles away, whereas I was drinking mine away.

I let my powers seep through the minds of the others around me. Most thoughts centered on that of lust and sex. I chuckled closing off my powers taking another swig. My thoughts centered on one thing, Robin. Robin and I have been dating for six, going on seven, months. Most of which, I might add, he has been cheating on me with Starfire. I can't do much to help it…but I haven't broken up with him. I can't… I sigh to myself as these thoughts run through my head. Robin is the reason I am here tonight while he is supposedly in Gotham. It just so happens to be the same night Star is gone back to her home planet. What a coincidence…not.

Suddenly my alarm goes off and it is Cyborg on the T-phone. I sigh not answering but stand to rush to the tower. I stumble slightly when I stand and wince.

"Must have had more then I thought," I mumble teleporting to the commons area of the Titans Tower. Beast Boy, the group clown, is lounging on the couch video gamer controller in one hand, soda in the other. Cyborg, my half robot brother is typing away furiously on the main computer. He turns when I pop up and wrinkles his nose; he knows.

"I've contacted the other two, they will join us shortly," he says deeply and just at that time the two come in. Star's hair has is mussed up and Robin's loop is hooked on the fourth, as it is normally on the third. I look away and breathe in and out of my nose, hoping my breath does not smell of alcohol. Robin smiles his smile as he lays his eyes on me. I watch them trail up and down my body and winks when his eyes meet mine.

"Love the outfit, baby," he says and I blush but not in the old way, I blush out of anger; he just doesn't know it. I nod my head and look down at my ensemble; a short black skirt, red tank and half black jacket. I had let my hair hang loose and in ringlets, for I hated taking the time to straiten my now long hair. It was as long as it was after the Trigon incident. I nod pulling the hood of my jacket up and turn toward the computer.

"So, who are we wasting our time with tonight," I ask in my dark voice. It was a voice that most guys said were attractive and had ways to turn them on. Once Cyborg had even admitted it to be true, which grossed me out. I had confirmed it one night in Robin's room, before I discovered he was cheating… Instead of sinking into the memory, I tuned myself into what Cyborg was saying.

"Well, all I really know is the alarm down at the old pier was triggered. I checked the security feed and found nothing. Whoever did it had a cloaking device of some sort." While the others seem to think it over I knew immediately who it was…

"Red X." Yes, the dark, sexy Red X. Thinking of his body sent chills down my spine and I hid the tremors from physically showing. The other four looked over to me and I watched Robin raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know its Red X love," he ask and adds the name on the end with a smile. I shrug it off and walk to the computer myself.

"Quite simple logic really. Of all the villains we fight only a selected few have the ability to cloak. Red X is the only one who comes out for a fight and…the others are too stupid to cloak themselves from a video camera," I say glad not to stutter my words thanks to the scotch. The four around me looked slightly shocked before Robin nodded.

"Alright team, lets go," he said walking to me. I nodded then and picked him up as BB got Cyborg. As we flew out to the old pier, I let my mind roam and focused not on the boy in my arms, but the man we were about to fight. The demon in me loved Red X. He was dark, mysterious, sexy and so…sensual about the way he fights. When he fights, it's as if he is doing a dangerous dance. A dance that makes my heart stutter and the demon in me growl in lust. Even Anger has an appreciation to the man behind the mask. I feel warmth grow around my waist and I groan inwardly thoughts of his body moving in my mind…

"Ugh, Raven… we just flew by the pier," Robin says bringing me out of my reverie. I shake my head lowering us back to the team and drop Robin to the ground as I float ten feet above the ground.

"Well, hello Titans, its good to see you again," I hear the sultry voice behind me. We turn to see Red X leaning against the building. In the moonlight he was beyond sexy. He was a god. The way his muscles rippled under the suit, his voice dark, lustful. I bite my lip and almost don't hear when Robin says "Titans go!" I hang back, assessing the situation. Cyborg went for him first, aiming the sonic cannon right as his chest. I watch X dodge it masterfully and aerobically jump it to land a small x on Cyborg's back. He short-circuited and landed with a thud on ground.

"One down, three to go," X said heading for Beast Boy. Three? I counted to make sure we were all still here and we were. So, what did he mean by three to go? I watched Beast Boy run as an elephant to X. X took out a bomb and threw it with skilled aim at BB. Beast Boy's hair was then covered in the goo.

"Aw, man not again!" he screamed. Red X turned toward us, Robin in between Star and me. Robin took out his bo-staff and twirled it before it came to rest.

"Give up X, it's three to one," he growled out and X chuckled.

"Yes, it's a thief against a demon princess, her boyfriend, and his mistress," he said. I felt the world come to a stand still; Starfire gasped, Robin dropped his staff, Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and Cyborg, who had just came to, got angry. Only I remained calm as I took off my hood on my jacket, for I had yet to change.

"Red X, leave now," I commanded when really I was about to break. My hand was shaking, even though I had already knew it still hurt. Red X shook his head throwing something through the air. I caught it automatically, the shining object. I looked to see my necklace, the blank chain I had worn to the bar. I felt my neck and found it gone.

"You left this when you rushed off," he said simply. I felt extra weight and looked to see a ruby diamond hanging from it. I touched the diamond the nicest thing I have ever seen…ever received. Only then did I notice that X had glued those two to a wall.

"How long have you known," I looked at the ground but could feel Red's intense gaze.

"A while," I nod before turning toward Robin and Starfire. My heart squeezed and seemed to come up in my throat. I shake my head and back up only to end up against Red's chest. I felt his arms around my waist but I didn't refuse, I felt...comforted.

"Raven," I heard Robin start. I cut him off with the shake of my head.

"I've known Robin," I state and look down. "And, I…" I feel tears on my cheeks and I am unable to finish the sentence. I close my eyes and began crying, something I have not done in over three years. I lean further into X and my legs shake as I look away.

"Raven, come with me. I'll take you away from him, from her," he whispers in my hair and I shiver nodding. I didn't care at that moment; the only thing I could think of was getting away from him. Red turned me to him and started to leave when Robin screamed.

"No! Are you crazy? You actually trust him," he yelled and I turned to him and nod.

"Right now, more then you," I say and look down. I was torn do I stay, or do I go?

"Raven, please stay we can work this out…please stay with me," Robin said in that desperate voice that always made my heart aches for him.

"Robin," I start but Red X pulls me back. I started to pull away before he pulls his mask up to his nose. I stare at his lips, looking so perfect. He opens his mouth but instead of talking he begins to sing.

"_hmm yeah hhmm oh hmm yeah hmmm._

_Baby I just don't get it,_

_Do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smell the perfume_

_The make up on his shirt."_

I recall the first night I found out what was going on. I was folding his clothes from the previous night when I smelt the faint smell of mustard. I looked and found dark make up on the arms, darker then mine. I also found a long orange hair and I sat in my room his shirt to my heart.

"_You don't believe his stories;_

_You know that they're all lies._

_Bad as you are_

_You stick around_

_And I just don't know why."_

I counted in my head the countless lies he had told to cover that night. He had said it was from out fight we had had the day earlier. I let it go I loved him too much to say anything about it.

"_If I was your man_

_, baby you_

_, never worry about what I do._

_I'd be coming home, back to you,_

_Every night doing you right_

_You're the type of woman,_

_Who deserves good things?_

_A fist full of diamonds,_

_A hand full of rings._

_Baby you're a star,_

_I just want to show you, you are."_

I look up to him, his voice so dark and I feel the intensity through the mask on his eyes. I feel my tears stop.

"_You should let me love you. Let me be the one to, give you everything you want and need. Baby ill give you good love and protection, make me your selection. Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you...love you."_

I lean into his arms forgetting who was watching and the world around me. I feel his arms wrap around me and caress my hair.

"_Listen, your true beauty's description_

_looks so good it hurts,_

_You're a dime plus ninety nine,_

_It's a shame_

_You don't even know your worth."_

I blush, my face reddening considerably in his chest.

"_Everywhere you go_

_They stop and stare,_

_Cause your badder then Joes_

_From your head to your toes,_

_Out of control. Baby you know._

_If I was your man, baby you,_

_Never worry about what I do._

_I'd be coming home, back to you,_

_Every night doing you right._

_You're the type of woman,_

_Who deserves good things?_

_A fist full of diamonds,_

_A hand full of rings._

_Baby you're a star,_

_I just want to show you, you are_

_You should let me love you._

_Let me be the one to,_

_Give you everything you want and need._

_Baby ill give you good love and protection_

_Make me your selection._

_Show you the way love's supposed to be._

_Baby you should let me…"_

In that moment I realized that I loved him. Some point in time I had fallen for him. That's why it didn't hurt as bad when I found out Robin was cheating, because deep inside I loved Red.

"_You deserve better girl,_

_You know you deserve better,_

_We should be together girl_

_Baby with me and you it's whatever girl_

_So can we make this thing us?_

_Baby, you should let me love you._

_Let me be the one to,_

_Give you everything you want and need._

_That good love and protection_

_Make me your selection._

_Show you the way love's supposed to be._

_Baby you should let me…"_

He wraps his arms around me and I hug him back crying with joy. I hear sobs coming from behind me and I turn to see Starfire crying.

"Raven… I am so sorry," she sobs. "Please forgive me…forgive us." I walk to her and hug her tight.

"Star…you love him. Yall can be together…I am over him," I whisper looking at Robin. "When I first found out I was so hurt and so scared, but you want the truth? I love Red X." I turn to him and smile as he smiles back. "You sang a song for me…now I will sing one to you."

"_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_Waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now,_

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you, I'm with you,"_

I hug him tight and breathe in his scent.

"_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you, I'm with you."_

He runs his hands through my hair and takes a deep breath. I smile as it begins to rain.

"_Yeah yeah_

_. Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah_

_. It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you, I'm with you. _

_You take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you, I'm with you"_

Red X takes me by the hand and kisses it before kissing my lips. It's a sweet, innocent kiss. He presses a button on his belt and we disappear.

"I love you Raven," he whispers.

THE END

Ok the ending sucks but I love these songs.


End file.
